Photography and videography often require artificial light in addition to or instead of natural light. Both free-standing lighting devices and those that attach to cameras are known in the art. Although lighting devices exist that are portable and are suitable for use by photographers and videographers, to the best of the inventors' knowledge a handheld device that is wireless and does not require a support system or attach to a camera does not exist in the art. (The term “photography” and “photographer” will be used herein to include “videography and videographer” for simplification.)
Wireless, handheld lights exist, such as flashlights, but the general configuration is not suitable for photography purposes. This is because they are either lacking in the necessary capabilities, such as providing a variety of types of lighting, or are not configured to direct light in the desired direction, while being comfortable to operate.